


The Stocking Stuffer

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent, M/M, stocking stuffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a surprise for Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stocking Stuffer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day fourteen of the advent challenge at the livejournal community, hd-seasons; prompt "stockings". Also written for LJ's lijahlover who asked for "carriage ride, proposal, hot sex."

"It's Christmas Eve, Harry," Draco whined. "You can't really want to go out now."

Harry shrugged. "I do."

"Other people--sane people, I should amend--are at home, warm," Draco said. "Not out in the bloody snow."

Harry smirked. "You'll like this, I promise."

Draco huffed and muttered under his breath. Harry shook his head fondly and kept on toward the park. Exactly as Harry had arranged, there was a carriage waiting for them.

"You've got to be kidding me," Draco moaned. "It's below zero out here! We're going to freeze to death!"

"Just trust me," Harry said.

Draco eyed Harry warily, but as he knew Harry's moods, knew that he would be better off just going with this. In moments, the carriage was moving forward, passing the various decorations that had been put up. It was cheerful and festive. Harry pulled out the package he'd been carrying with him for the last two months--never sure when the right moment was, whether Draco would accept, if it was even a good idea. But then Draco had said that they needed to make sure they split their holidays evenly between their two families and how they'd better start being diplomatic now, rather than worry about it in the future. It cinched it for Harry.

"Happy Christmas," Harry said, holding out a mini stocking.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Stockings? I thought we agreed to share them in the morning."

"We did," Harry said. "But this one is different."

Draco took the offered item. "Well, it is. Smaller--much smaller. What on earth are you doing, Potter?"

"Just open it."

A quick shake and a box rolled out of the stocking. Draco blinked and opened it. "Is this--but--?"

"Will you marry me?" Harry asked, holding his breath.

Draco was silent for many moments, making Harry more nervous by the second. Finally, Draco said, "Inside a stocking? You couldn't be normal and just get down on one knee after dinner?"

"It's the perfect stocking stuffer," Harry defended.

"Crazy," Draco said. He pushed the box at Harry and held out his hand. "Well? Put it on?"

"Does this mean--?"

"Bloody hell! Of course it does! Yes, I will marry you!"

Harry beamed and slid the diamond onto Draco's finger who then pulled him in for a deep, bruising kiss. "Daft sod."

"Keep calling me insane and I might just make sure to rub it off on you," Harry teased.

"Oh, you'll be rubbing something off on me," Draco whispered, eyes dark.

~~~

They stumbled into the flat, door banging closed and clothes flying everywhere. Harry found himself pushed onto the couch and his pants forcibly removed. Draco sat down, cupping Harry's cheeks as he planted a punishing kiss on him. "Going to ride you so hard," he whispered.

Harry moaned and bit Draco's lip. His hands tightened on Draco's hips and he whispered a soft spell, leaving them both naked. Draco wiggled and pushed closer, their erections brushing. Harry arched up, hands on Draco's back. Blindly, he reached inside the cushions--he knew they'd left it here last night, aha! Triumphantly, he waved it in the air.

"Yes, yes, amazing," Draco muttered. "Get on with it."

Harry bit Draco's lip again and opened the tube. He clumsily wet his fingers and rushed through the preparation. Draco hissed, but begged for more. Just as Harry almost broke his fingers, he removed them and pushed up with his cock instead. They both moaned as Draco took all of him inside, pausing to steady themselves. Harry rubbed his hand up Draco's side and licked his lips.

Finally, Draco lifted his hands to the back of the couch to brace himself. He lifted up just a bit and then pushed down, hard. Harry gasped and closed his eyes. He kept his hands on Draco's hips for balance and Draco used it to let go, to ride Harry as hard as he promised. It would leave them both bruised and unable to sit still tomorrow, but it was perfect tonight. They kissed messily, never sharing a full kiss, but always on the cheek or nose or chin.

"Going to," Harry warned.

Draco smirked and when he next pushed down, he twisted his hips and squeezed his arse so the muscles pulled on Harry's cock. Harry yelled as his orgasm rushed over him, wrapping his arms around Draco completely. Draco swore and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder. He arched his back and spilled over them both.

~~~

Harry smiled as he carried their dinner--or a would be dinner as it was champagne and chocolate with cheese and crackers--into the living room. Draco was laying on his back in front of the fire, eyes on his ring. He was smiling softly, skin ablaze from the fire. Harry set down the tray and crawled over Draco. "Hey."

Draco smiled. "Hey." He looked at his ring again.

"Okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Draco looked back at Harry. "Do you want one?"

"Do you want me to have one?" Harry asked. "I don't care either way--everyone knows that I am yours, heart and soul."

Draco kissed Harry. "You say the most amazing things."

"I try."

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "Does anyone know?"

"Nope," Harry said. "Just us."

"Can we wait then to make the announcement?" Draco asked. "It's not that I want to keep it a secret. I just want this to be between us, for a bit."

"Whatever you want," Harry promised.

Draco smiled and glanced at his hand again. "Happy Christmas."

Harry hummed happily and settled down for a good cuddle.


End file.
